


Karasuno's baby crows are gonna go through some shit

by sailor_romero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, im gonna have a character die, im not at all being serious in this fic, maybe multiple characters will die im so sorry, there will be angst srry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_romero/pseuds/sailor_romero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the majority of the Karasuno volleyball club is absolutely gay, Yamaguchi wants to confess to Tsukishima. But alas, it is not a shared love. Yamaguchi decides to try his best at forgetting his best friend but it's no use. Until he starts to hang out with the Grand King, making both Tsukishima and Iwaizumi extremely jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goddammit Tsukki

The Karasuno volleyball club was up to their usual antics just like any other day. The entire team was doing individual practice, with each member perfecting their own skills. Some were even holding a match while others were doing receives on the side. Coach Ukai was yawning while he thought up some new strategies with the managers and Take-chan. 

“Alright, you guys can take a break!” Ukai was just getting unbelievably tired from watching the teenagers practicing to full extent. The team immediately paused during their fake match, causing Asahi to spike the ball right in Hinata’s face. This wasn’t anything new. Even if Hinata was bad at recieves, his cheeks weren’t. But his other cheeks were well experienced in receiving Kageyama’s spike. 

Asahi was apologizing to Hinata whilst sweat dripped from his own face. The small crow beside him, Noya was laughing loudly, all while making fun of the boy with a glass heart.  
“Asahi-san don’t mind, don’t mind!” It wasn’t too late before Tanaka, the hot baldy, joined in on the insult train. “Nice recieve, Hinata!” 

Hinata’s face was bulging red and his eyes were filled with tears.  
“Why is it always me…” His knees were on the ground as a cloud of despair raised over him. 

“Because you’re a dumbass, dumbass.”  
Kageyama’s merciless remark stabbed Hinata like an arrow. Which instantly enlivened him to stand while he stomped over to the taller boy with anger in his eyes. 

“Y-You wanna go, bastard?!”  
Hinata failed miserably at trying to intimidate Kageyama, for he was the miserable one. There were more tears in his eyes, he was just so hurt that his own partner would have the audacity to say such an insult. Although, this wasn’t anything new either. 

Across from the couple, was their dad--captain, who was crying happy parent tears.  
“Daichi shut-up.”

It was the only person who could scold Daichi, and the group’s mom; Suga. The silver-haired motherly figure patted his boyfriend on the back. “Leave them be.”

His parents were not helping, so Kageyama could only let his face turn a slight tomato red. He looked down at Hinata whose fists were shaking aimlessly around Kageyama’s tummy.  
“I don’t want to fight you dumbass.” Suddenly, he bent down a bit and kissed the top of Hinata’s sun-coloured hair. His hands found their way to Hinata’s hips and he pulled him close for a hug. The short teen didn’t struggle at all. His cheeks flushed red(even though one was throbbing) as he slowly placed his smaller arms around Kageyama.  
“We’re in practice…” He mumbled, as the rest of the team squealed. 

~

'Man, I wish I could be that open'. A certain freckled youth was looking at his teammates with yearning. His eyes reflected a glint of desperateness as he handed his best friend a bottle of water to quench his thirst.  
Tsukishima grit his teeth at Kageyama and Hinata but then accepted the bottle from Yamaguchi. 

He drank it, Yamaguchi counting the times Tsukki’s adam's apple went up and down with water.  
Tsukki felt Yamaguchi’s eyes on him and almost choked since he swore he saw lust in those eyes of his.

“T-Tsukki?! What’s wrong? Are you okay?” The devoted best friend immediately began to pat Tsukishima’s back to stop the choking. That isn’t what he wanted Tsukki to choke on. 

“Shut-up Yamaguchi, I’m fine.”

“Ahaha sorry, daddy--Tsukki. Sorry Tsukki.” 

At that, the entire court was staring at the green-haired teen who was madly blushing.  
Yamaguchi tried to cover his mistake, but it was no use. Everyone was already grinning.  
The entire team had their own suspicions, that Yamaguchi did in fact have some kind of crush on Tsukishima. But little did they know…

“Yamaguchi, what?” The blond had let the water bottle slip from his hands from shock. 

Yamaguchi tried to look at his friend in the eyes, but he couldn’t without feeling embarrassed.  
“Sorry T-Tsukki, I was just daydreaming back there-”

“Yamaguchi,” The one Tsukishima addressed had flinched at his name being said so sharply. “I don’t feel that way.” 

It may have been said harshly, but it was after all, the ‘truth’. Yamaguchi had been his friend for years and their feelings developed differently.  
For Tsukki, it was a love for their friendship and the caringness that had surrounded it. To Yamaguchi, Tsukishima was the first one to ever show him kindness. And so, he saw it in a romantic way. 

Tsukki did feel love for Yamaguchi. The love any best friend would feel for their comrade. 

The coach saw everything. He had seen the mood go from grins and laughs to downright in the dumps.  
“G-Guys…” He said nervously. “You all should go home, we have a practice match with Aoba Josai tomorrow.” 

Yamaguchi’s heart was in shards. The last thing he needed was another battle with Seijoh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the innuendos. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this weird fic I'm going to write~


	2. When you're heartbroken, you start to notice "things"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos!  
> Hope you enjoy the second chapter~

The bus ride to Seijoh was awfully quiet. 

Yamaguchi sat far away from Tsukishima, so much that Suga could almost cry from his children’s ‘little’ fight. 

This time, Daichi was the one to pat Suga on the back, although trying not to cry himself. 

“It’s okay, they’ll work something out.”  
The two third-years, numbered one and two weren’t so sure about that.  
~ 

“Oi, Kageyama! What’s wrong with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?”  
Hinata tilted his head slightly, his hands intertwined with Kageyama’s fingers as they rested close. 

Kageyama wasn’t at all worried about Tsukishima. They both had contrasting tempers that almost always led to slight bickering during games. 

So Kageyama only shrugged in response to his small partner.  
“Stop worrying about others. That’s their problem, not ours.”  
He said with his usual coldness, without looking Hinata in the eyes. 

The baby bird could only pout at his significant other.  
_Why doesn’t he care about his teammates?_ He asked himself, but then paused as he remembered Kageyama’s past. 

Suddenly, the mood was once more in the dumps. 

The smallest crow with multi-coloured hair was probably the only one sleeping soundly. His head was in Asahi’s lap, and his arms were clinging to his only a-year-older boyfriend. Snoring loudly, his drool was almost like a waterfall, making Asahi slightly uncomfortable. There was other ways to make him wet. 

But that couple was also worried about the moon and stars. They were unsettled, just a teeny bit, and seeked comfort in their lovers. As much as Tsukishima’s and Yamaguchi’s dilemma saddened them, it all worried the teens of their own relationships.  
~

I don’t want to fight. I don’t want to fight. Yamaguchi’s mind was in distress. All around, his thoughts were jumbled and spinning like some kind of fucked up merry-go-round.  
_Get it together, Tadashi! Just talk to Tsukki, things’ll work out…They will._

The youth tried to tell himself, but it was a mere “pathetic” attempt. All throughout the bus ride, he kept looking at Tsukishima. And Tsukishima at him. 

As soon as their eyes met, they stared for a moment and then immediately turned to the window. It was unfortunate to see, but only expected after what had happened the day before. 

Yamaguchi wasn’t heartbroken. That was a complete understatement. His heart shrunk to its breaking point. It wasn’t even in sadness, it was in total despair. 

He felt like he wanted to cry. He could cry at any given moment. What was Tsukishima feeling? He could only wonder.  
_Probably unfazed._

~ 

Tsukishima stared out the window, contemplating about his best friend. He knew things were awkward and it was practically his fault. With regret, he looked back at Yamaguchi, who was staring at him. When their eyes met once more, their cheeks went a deep red.  
Yamaguchi’s stars on his cheeks were covered in a red background. They reminded him of strawberries. He loved those. 

The blond instantly turned his head away from his fellow teammate, internally screaming. 

If only he hadn’t broken his heart. If only he felt the same way.

He was the cause of Yamaguchi’s pain. As much as he hated to admit it, he really was.  
~

“Tobio-chan!!” 

The Grand King, Oikawa Toru, was rather pumped today. He folded his arms as he spotted his younger kohai and began to laugh confidently. 

Kageyama hopped off the bus, Hinata’s hand in his as the boy swayed his arms back and forth. 

He totally ignored the senpai who just addressed him. 

“Hey! Tobio, don’t ignore me!” 

Oikawa yelled, trying to not look hurt. The extremely skilled setter looked as if he was three years old, throwing a hissy fit. 

“Oikawa-san?” Kageyama ventured, with a cock of his head. “I didn’t see you there, sorry.” 

“I’m not a bug!!!” 

“Yeah you are.” 

The remark was said with little contempt, but Oikawa was furious. 

“Geez, Iwa-chan, stop pretending you have a brain!” 

The two high schoolers were reduced to five year olds. 

Iwaizumi, who now stood beside Oikawa, grabbed the setter’s ear and pulled. 

“Don’t pick fights before the match.” 

And with that, the childhood friends left in style. Iwaizumi, yanking Oikawa’s ear like a mother would do to their child. What a beautiful sight. 

Karasuno did their best to ignore the sudden event from Oikawa and his mother. They sent glances to each other, reassuring themselves that yes, they would beat Seijoh in this practice match. 

Seeing one of the best setters in the prefecture being defeated by a best friend had filled the crows with determination. 

Even Yamaguchi, who was still in total despair. He wanted the team to win, he couldn’t help but care about each and every one of them. 

But there was something about Oikawa that got to him. Something he never really looked at. Something hidden to him, which was totally unnoticeable since the moon had always been in his view. 

_Oikawa...san...has a nice “back side”...especially towards the bottom._

Yamaguchi immediately blushed to himself. Tsukishima noticed, and turned to ask him if he was alright. 

But he stopped. He followed Yamaguchi’s eyes. To which were staring right at Oikawa’s cake—ass. 

For some reason, the moon was covered in a ferocious aura. The rest of the team flinched, and turned to their tallest player. 

His eyes were glaring, looking at Oikawa as he left. 

“T-Tsukki?” 

Yamaguchi finally spoke to him. 

This made Tsukishima all content about it.  
His friend actually said his name, causing him to tone down a bit. 

What was he so angry about?

He surely wasn’t jealous. 

_Or am I?_


	3. And so it begins

Seijoh was at their match point. 

The volleyball smacked against each player’s hands, in hopes that either team wouldn’t gain another point. 

Ukai, was sitting “calmly”, and internally cursing out the Seijoh coaches. 

The score was now 24 to 23.

If Karasuno gained another point, they’d be able to buttheads a while longer. 

It was in times like these that the team would use their “trump card”. For Karasuno, that special trump card was Yamaguchi. 

Ukai decided to use it, disregarding the logical possibility of losing that point.  
~

Sweating, shaking, and almost crying was what Yamaguchi had been doing all at once. 

_I still haven’t perfected the serve!_

Even if he had done it before, Yamaguchi wasn’t really mentally ready to do the task. 

He tautly held the ball, wishing it would go over this time. 

Once he got into a serve stance, the entire gym had their eyes on him. 

Even Oikawa eyed the “pinch setter” apprehensively. 

He remembered Yamaguchi from the official match they had before and smirked. 

_That pinch server-chan can’t do an actual jump floater. We have nothing to worry about—_

Suddenly, a hand had smacked the nape of Oikawa’s neck. 

“You look creepy. Stop it.” 

It was Iwaizumi, using his motherly tone on the Grand King. At that, Oikawa pouted as usual and continued his attention on Yamaguchi.  
~

The boy gulped. He felt a piercing stare on him from all the way on the other side of the court. 

Was it Oikawa? 

_Was the “Grand King”, targeting me?_

_Can he already see through me?_

Yamaguchi was deep in thought by now, diverting his focus off of the game. 

The loud whistle from the referee soon broke that intense concentration, though.

“Nice serve! Hit a good one, Yamaguchi!” 

Words of encouragement rang through the player’s mind as he hit the ball upwards. 

In the short, slow second the ball was above Yamaguchi’s head, he raised his arm up, ready to send it to the other side. 

As his eyes were only on the ball, his look suddenly shifted to Oikawa. 

_W-What?_

Once Yamaguchi finally smacked the ball, it hit the net.  
Feelings of regret came over him, just for a slight moment. 

As his team said don’t mind, Yamaguchi couldn’t say sorry. His head wasn’t lowered in shame, it was fear.  
His shoulders shivered, his lips quivered, he was a mess. 

Right before he had smacked the ball, Oikawa was staring dead at him. His eyes locked onto Yamaguchi’s like a carnivore about to bite their teeth into fresh meat. 

_That was scary…_  
~

After that, it was no surprise that Seijoh had won both sets. Despite being a practice match, both teams took it seriously. 

Hinata sipped on his water bottle, circling around Kageyama like an angry little jelly bean.  
“GWAH!!” 

He was yelling a weird sound, which made Kageyama glare down at him. 

“Shut-up.” 

“Make me—” 

And he did as told. Kageyama stooped down to Hinata’s height and leaned in. His lips stopped the rest of the sentence from coming out. And ceased Hinata from making noise as well. 

Suga had almost fainted, but Daichi was quick. He gracefully catched his wife in his arms and grinned. The captain was well at recieves. 

“O captain, my captain.” 

“Suga suga honey iced tea.” 

Suga smacked him.  
~

“Tsukki…” 

Yamaguchi’s voice was low in sound and meek in appearance. 

Tsukishima responded quickly. He could tell something was amiss. 

“What.” 

_Just ask him Tadashi. Just do it!_

“A-Are you angry at me?”

“No.” 

The response was flat-out and said monotonously. There might have been no feelings in the words, but to Yamaguchi, he could tell that Tsukki was being sincere. 

He accepted it. 

Maybe he really didn’t have to love Tsukki that way. Maybe he could get over him.

_Bullshit._  
~

After the match, Yamaguchi decided to take a trip to the bathroom. Obviously not to do his business, but instead to cry out his troubles. 

He was still hurt. 

Even though Tsukishima was not angry at him, that’s not what he wanted. 

He yearned for Tsukki to love him. It might have been selfish, but teenage love is like that. 

Slamming a door open, he entered a stall of the bathroom of the school a stranger to him. 

He sat on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest, sniffling quietly. 

_Those kids were right. I am a crybaby._  
~

What had seemed like five minutes, passed like hours to Yamaguchi. His cries that were silent and soft, became only a memory. He stopped the waterworks and stood up, hoping he didn’t worry his team. 

“Oh? It’s pinch server-chan.” 

The six foot attractive captain of Seijoh stood taller than Yamaguchi as he exited the stall. 

He was even more intimidating in person. 

Yamaguchi looked up to meet his eyes, he was only a foot lower than him. 

“Y-Yes?” He asked timidly. 

Oikawa could see that his eyes were puffy, evidence of tears. He might’ve thought they were because of the failed serve. But he could tell, that Yamaguchi wasn’t weak. He could see how much effort Yamaguchi had put into practicing.

It was almost like he was some kind of psychic. 

“You were crying,” Oikawa stated. “Crying doesn’t really suit you,” His fingers tenderly caressed the bottom of Yamaguchi’s eyes where water had still lingered.  
“Freckles-chan.” 

At the triggering nickname, Yamaguchi tried to back up. But alas, the stall’s door caught him by surprise and he fell flat on his bottom. 

Oikawa looked down at him, a kind smile on his face.  
He bent down on his knees, before the fallen Yamaguchi. 

With a chuckle, he ruffled Yamaguchi’s hair, his ahoge getting all messed up. 

“Want me to teach you how to serve?” 

The question was so sudden. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. 

_“Huh?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the third chapter!~


	4. Give the child his fries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I updated! (I hope it's not too late~) 
> 
> But without further ado, the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading!

"No, no you’re doing it all wrong, freckles-chan.” 

The grand king sighed, raising his palm over his forehead. He stood by the green-haired first year who anxiously held a multi-coloured volleyball. 

Yamaguchi turned to face his “instructor” with a tired face. 

“Oikawa-san,—”

“Senpai.” 

Yamaguchi was so close to throwing the ball at Oikawa. 

They’d been going at this for an hour now, Oikawa teaching the first-year. 

Of course, it wasn’t going all well. Yamaguchi had only been practicing jump floaters and not the killer serves that both Kageyama and Oikawa could do. 

He held tightly onto the ball, and the next second it was in the air. Yamaguchi glanced at Oikawa and made an annoyed look as he was winking at him. 

“Oikawa!”

Before Yamaguchi could smack the ball, the call was sudden and completely stole all of his attention. 

“Geez, what is it, Iwa-chan?”  
Oikawa had sighed, staring right at an angered black-haired male. 

It was Iwaizumi, who possessed zero patience for any of Oikawa’s shenanigans.  
The third-year took a deep breath, a volleyball in his palm and sent it flying towards Oikawa. 

But the sly king was too quick. He smacked the ball to his right, of course, not knowing that his hands held great power. 

Bam. Right into Yamaguchi’s eyes. It ricocheted off of his cheek and rolled onto the gym’s glossy floor. 

The poor kid’s eyes started to water. 

“Nice serve, Oikawa.” 

Iwaizumi had no time for this. 

_If he’s going to practice serves with someone else on a different team—Wait. Why do I care?_

The Grand King gasped, his eyes wide as he saw the ball land. He dashed to the now sniffling first-year and gingerly caressed his nose. 

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry, Freckles-chan.” 

Ignoring the extremely close senpai, Yamaguchi immersed in a thought; _A kiss from Tsukki would make it better._

“Freckles-chan?” 

It hit him then. Yamaguchi immediately backed away from the person who had touched him so freely. He held onto his nose, trying to hide the red filling in his cheeks with both of his palms. 

“W-W-What?” 

“Would a kiss make it better?” 

“Definitely,—Wait! N-N-No.” 

In actuality, Yamaguchi did want a kiss. Just, not from this guy. 

But it was too late, Oikawa was already(somehow) an inch away from Yamaguchi’s cheek. 

The teen tried to back away once more, but the Grand King did not allow it. With intensity, he grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrist and tsked at the boy’s attempt. 

“You did want a kiss, right?” 

He couldn’t deny it. Yamaguchi was lonely, and he’d accept anyone at this point. 

_But the Grand King? Doesn’t he have like fifty girlfriends?_

Before he could answer his own exaggerated inquiry, Yamaguchi felt a soft sensation land briefly onto his cheek.

His face turned into a dotted strawberry in that moment. Without a second thought, he fell to the ground, his soul slipping from him, exasperated. 

“The...the...grand king…Oik...Oikawa-s...san.” 

Yamaguchi was in shock. No. Even more than that, he was in a pit of embarrassment.  
He was drowning in it pitifully, almost lifelessly floating about in a weird, oddly euphoric paradise. 

“F-French fries...I need french fries.” 

“Freckles-chan?”  
Oikawa looked down at the boy who once more was in contact with the floor. He was slightly worried about Yamaguchi, but not surprised at his own charm <3 

**“FRENCH FRIES.”**

Yamaguchi rose like a zombie but yelled with liveliness.  
His yelp for a fast-food snack frightened Oikawa, so much that he flinched. With the startle, he tried to watch Yamaguchi and figure out if the kid was okay. But it was no use. Yams was sitting up straight(even though he sure as hell wasn’t) and began to mumble inaudible nonsense about yes; french fries. 

“Long and floppy soggy Mcdonald’s potato sticks...hehe...sticks…” 

Iwaizumi was still in the room. And as an onlooker, he too was scared completely at the weird crow. His eyes gazed at Yamaguchi intently, wearing a total “What the actual fuck”, look. 

Oikawa realized this, and in an instant ran behind Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders to hide in the stature of the teenager’s back. 

“Iwa-chan, I broke him! Freckles-chan is going to kill me, creepy freckles-chan!” 

“Yeah it’s all your fault, idiotkawa.” 

“You are the one who smacked the ball to me!—”

**"FRENCH FRIES.”**

Oikawa clung to Iwaizumi like a small infant who was terrified. 

It didn’t help that Yamaguchi was losing it either. 

The boy still sat on the floor, his cheeks also flushed.  
“I...I,” 

Oikawa gasped loudly as he heard Yamaguchi speak once more. 

“I am going to go now…”  
He stood up stiffly, walking to the gym’s exit like a robot. 

“Freckles-chan! You have my number, yeah? Call me if you need anything~”  
Oikawa winked at the awkward crow, and much to his chagrin, Yams reacted indifferently. 

His eyes looked as if he was deceased and his cheeks were a cute rosy pink.  
“Yes will do.” 

Oikawa waved with a smug grin as Yamaguchi left. Iwaizumi noticed and turned to meet his eyes.

_Just what are you playing at, Oikawa?_

~

**“RING RING.”**

With tears in his eyes, Yamaguchi Tadashi grabbed a pillow and covered his ears with it. 

_La la la can’t hear it!_

He was at home now, where he could have some peace and quiet. Or, so he thought. 

As soon as his team got off the bus at their home gym, he ran away without a word. He couldn’t tell them about how he had acquainted the Grand King, 

_Or that I have his freaking number…_

And he certainly could not tell a soul about Oikawa Toru kissing him. 

_UGH._

_Just thinking about it,_

Makes the boy’s cheeks turn into strawberries. 

Suddenly, a perturbing cell phone ring invaded his thoughts. And because he was starting to get angry, he finally picked it up. 

He lifted it grudgingly and gulped as he faced it upwards. But what he saw made him smile a bit. 

Tsukki: “Let’s meet up tomorrow, at the mall.” 

With the text that enlightened up his mood, he couldn’t help but giggle as he responded back. 

**“DING.”**

As he started to text, another obnoxious notification came into his view. Yamaguchi cringed. 

Grand Annoyance: “Freckles-chan! Since I’m worried about you after what happened today, let’s meet up! （≧∇≦）  
Tomorrow? How does the Miyagi mall sound?~ ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ Cya ☆〜（ゝ。∂）”

 

In that instant, Yamaguchi wanted to break his phone in half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha i wasn't at all serious here XD  
> (Next chap is a date! But...with who will our baby crow go with??)


	5. QUESTION!

Oh my god it's been a year since I wrote this and I completely forgot to update it IM SO SORRY-  
But please tell me in the comments if I should continue it! And what you want to happen in the next chapter, I'll need to get ideas in order to continue this ;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS BEEN SUPER LONG IM SORRY


End file.
